What's the last colour you see?
by princessxhayleexxx
Summary: Blue aquamarine, sapphire, royal, reject of the ocean. That kind of blue. tiny spoiler just conversations : if you haven't played the game. & MILD Akuroku. T just to be safe.


_Black. _

_The essence of darkness. _

_The rein of all things mischievous and mysterious. _

_The cruel hypnotization of the only thing that still remained coloured;_

_Blue; aquamarine, sapphire, royal, reject of the depths of the ocean,_

_That kind of blue. _

_Crackling; sound of delicate skin being pulled into a smile…_

He awoke when he felt the tingle of burning ashes hit against the soft skin of his hand. Dress in his best suit, _black pinstripe_, hair unruly and a shade just off of fresh blood, eyes green like cut emeralds, the dim Library lighting had hit them perfectly, making the false appearance of glass etched into them. Tear-shaped symbols tattooed just above the cheek. He was quite the unusual site, lit cigarette in hand when clearly the table had been tagged with a _No-smoking _sticker. Eyes staring upon a book labeled; _Human Anatomy: The Art of the Body. _

_What did it mean? _

Focused on a page filled with drawings of what's supposed to be a heart. Deformed arteries, irregular shape; hell he could have done better drawing it himself.

_The beautiful heart, key to the soul and structure to ones body; had become twisted, and disgusting. Who the hell had designed thi—?_

His thoughts interrupted by a _tap_ on the table. He didn't shift his eyes to look upon the face of his intruder. Dead air formed before he heard the faint sound of a deep breath.

_Must have been nervous._

"Axel." The small blond boy whispered, leaning in closer toward the older man.

No reply.

"Axel."

Dead air.

"Axel, please, Xemnas wants you too go with me on a miss—"

"I just got back; I don't think I should _have_ to go on a mission." He stated firmly, after all he had returned from the murder scene of Castle Oblivion, where five members were lost, and all the blame rested on his shoulders.

"But he wants us to investigate the mansion…"

"Roxas."

"Yes?"

"I don't think that's a good idea for _you _to go."

"Why not?"

"…Just isn't." Axel never once looked up at the small boy standing next to him. It wasn't that he didn't respect him; it was more like he _couldn't_ look him in the eye out of shame.

"Oh well…alright." Roxas paused, lifting his hand off the table and glancing at it. "I'll tell him to send someone else."

"Roxas, one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't come back."

Roxas' eyes saddened, his thoughts wandered as the words, almost laced with venom sunk in. He nodded gently, before briskly walking away.

After the boy had left, Axel returned to a slump, head down on the table and cigarette still burning.

* * *

"Axel, what exactly happened at Castle Oblivion?" Xemnas inquired, sitting high upon the largest chair in the room. Looking high and mighty, almost like a _God_ and that was exactly what he wanted.

"I've already told you the story."

"Not all of it. Five members do not just disappear. The plan was flawless."

"If it was flawless, than why didn't it work?"

"That's exactly what I want you to tell us." Xemnas waved his hand, as if showing Axel the rest of the members waiting silently in the room wanting the answer just as much.

Axel paused, keeping his composure from the pressure being placed on him, he felt as if the entire world would collapse when he spoke. "They were foolish, got too cocky, we lost Namine, and…Sora conquered. Simple as that."

"If that's true then why are you here?" Saix questioned, attempting to make Axel look as bad as possible, in front of the remaining eight members.

"I fled."

"Ah, so the truth does come out, I knew you weren't as noble as you wanted us to think. So what does that make you? A coward? A liar? A traitor?" Saix spat, almost chuckling under his breathe as Xemnas only grinned.

Axel lowered his head.

"We lost five valuable members, along with Namine, this will _not_ happen again. Do not under estimate the power of Sora." Xemnas concluded, folding his hands in his lap.

Roxas stared at Axel's distress, almost feeling like he should say something in Axel's defense but, he was afraid he'd anger the Superiors.

* * *

After the meeting, Roxas followed Axel, trailing after him like a lost puppy.

"Axel! Axel, wait!" He grabbed onto Axel's cloak.

"Yes?" He turned around to look at the smaller boy, running his hand through the silky blond hair.

"Tell me, what you know about…Sora." Roxas whispered, leaning in closer to the red head.

Axel's eyes narrowed slightly as he smiled softly down at Roxas. "That's not important."

"To me it is!" Roxas' tone grew louder as he latched onto Axel, his child-like hands, clawing at the red head's cloak. "Please, tell me what you know."

Axel closed his eyes, placing a hand on the back of Roxas' head and pulling the blond into an embrace, "he wields a keyblade," Roxas looked up at him, watching the words flow out of Axel's mouth like a music notes, "just like you. That's all I know."

Axel knew it was a lie, but those two big blue orbs seemed to believe every second of it. If he played his cards right, Roxas would never find out the truth. Though the guilt had already set in.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

* * *

Axel approached Roxas from behind, as his long slim body almost melted into the back of Roxas'.

Roxas' expression remained unchanged, emotionless, almost hollow, and dark. "Axel, you lied to me." He whispered, only allowing _them _to hear.

Axel blinked, and shivered under Roxas' cold stare at the ground. "What?"

Roxas shoved Axel off of him, turning around his keyblades appeared in his hands; _Oathkeeper _and _Oblivion_. "You lied to me!" His face twisted with rage, eyebrows furred, as he kept his fighting stance.

"How could you, Axel?" Roxas' anger drained and sorrow fell upon him, like a weight on a sheet of paper. He looked toward the ground.

_If Nobodies cannot feel, than why does it hurt so much? _

Axel stood before the blond, composure in tact, and staring unfazed into Roxas' blue orbs. He remained silent, so silent that a pin drop could be heard between the two.

"Sora…I know him, don't I? I have to know."

Nod.

"He has a keyblade?"

Nod.

"Why, do I know him?"

Pause.

"…"

"I'm not playing games, Axel!" Roxas held both keys in his left hand, right hand gripped tightly around Axel's collar pulling down on the other man until they were at the same level. "Spit it out."

* * *

"_Sora is the key." _

"_But, why are Sora and Roxas connected?" _

"_Can't you see? Roxas is…Sora's other half."_

"_What happens if we tell Roxas?"_

"_I think…he might make Sora whole again…"_

"_Meaning?"_

"_He'd be gone."_

"_Oh. What happens if we don't tell Roxas?"_

"_He'll…fade away." _

"_Namine?"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Why do you know this?"_

"_I'm not…sure."_

* * *

"Roxas, I…can't answer that." Axel admitted, no way would Roxas leave him _now_. He had to prevent this, after all if he was just accepted into the fate of other Nobodies at least they could be together…

_Right?_

"Fine," Roxas spat, becoming completely disgusted with the red head, "I'll find out myself." He began to open a portal to escape from the room, when Axel caught his wrist.

"Roxas, you know I'd tell you but I just—"

"You just what? Axel is life just a joke too you? Not for me. I want to know…myself. Put your self in _my _position! What if all your dreams of wanting to know who you are and how it feels to have a heart could come true? Wouldn't you want that for me?" Roxas started drawing to a conclusion before he gasped; reaching his destination. "You…don't want me to be happy." The words tumbled out, sloppily and silently, his mouth opened slightly and his pink bottom lip pouted.

"You jealous, bastard! If you can't be happy then why should anyone else be happy?" Roxas continued, hardly breathing between words, and not giving Axel _any_ chance to butt in. Roxas' head fell as he angrily clenched his fists, hard enough to draw blood. "I…I hate you."

Shock settled in between the two, they both stood silently, almost waiting too see who'd make the first move. Axel couldn't _believe_ what he was hearing.

_I hate you. _

"This is such a joke." Roxas muttered, pulling Axel's hand off his wrist as he turned to walk away; this time hopefully he'd escape.

_I thought you liked me. _

_You really, really liked me. _

_Maybe…we were just not meant to be like __**this**_

_Maybe, a Nobody is not supposed to find happiness. _

_Maybe I am selfish, maybe I am jealous_, _or maybe, just maybe; I know what's best for you. _

Black out.

* * *

It was cold, dark, and rainy. Another typical day in The World That Never Was, though this time, Axel waited. He waited in the rain, because something told him, Roxas would go this way before leaving.

His prediction served correct.

"Your minds made up?" Axel whispered as he caught out of the corner of his eyes, the spiky locks of blond hair.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I _have_ to know." Roxas stopped, not looking back into the face of despair. He either left now, or _never_.

"You can't turn your back on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel would _not_ let it end like this.

_No._

"No one would miss me."

"That's not true! I would…"

They both wanted something different. Roxas wanted too find about _himself_, and Axel wanted Roxas.

Catching the remark, Roxas turned to Axel, his expression was stern, unfazed, though there was still that childish glow in those big blue eyes. The fire of happiness was still lit somewhere…deep inside the young boy. No matter how he looked, to Axel, he was _beautiful._

Axel lowered his head, attempting not too look at the small boy; this would not end well.

"Axel…" Roxas muttered, the sound of clanking could be heard through the streets over the sound of the rain; _pitter-patter, pitter-patter_.

_Chu._

A fire was lit deep within Axel, that made his body, tingle and shiver all over; it wasn't like anything he'd felt before. It wasn't like other…kisses. It was full of passion and it felt so new. Though it made his chest ache, tears rain from his eyes, making Axel's eyeliner run more than the rain had.

He gripped Roxas' hips roughly as he held him closely, Roxas' hands smashing into Axel's face. Roxas pushed Axel backwards as they collided with the graffiti stained wall. The kiss seemed to last forever, and time stood still as their mouths danced together, but once it was over it left them both hungry for more.

Roxas broke the ice; knee quickly pushed into Axel's crotch and held the taller man pinned to the wall. His hands wandered Axel's chest, inching their way up to his lips, Roxas pressed his pointer finger up to silence him. "Goodbye, Axel."

"Don't forget me." Axel whispered as he panted softly from the painful jabbing of Roxas' knee. "Promise to come back."

Roxas only smiled, as he left one last kiss upon Axel's lips, releasing the man from the wall and quickly escaping into a portal of darkness.

_One last kiss,_

_Before I go._

_Dry your tears,_

_It is time to let you go._

Axel slide to the ground, a burning sensation had built up in his chest, and he couldn't fight back the tears.

* * *

_Time to give one hell of a show._

"Alright Roxas, fight, fight, fight!"

_You are so different now…_

_Are you sure I was the lair? _

_I can't believe you don't remember. _

_I think…I hate you. _

"You really don't remember…it's me, you know, Axel."

_How could you? _

"Axel?"

_I can't…take this any longer._

_And that's when I knew that this was the end of __**us.**_

_Next thing I knew, I was no longer a Nobody; I was nothing. _

_And at the end…all I could see was blue._

* * *

_Yeah comments are greatly accepted. Lyrics: Forever by Papa Roach; at the end of the 6 measure of the story x3. Tell me what you think. _  



End file.
